halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Uxsa 'Teaumee
Uxsa 'Teaum (formerly Uxsa 'Teaumee before the Great Schism) was a distinguished Sangheili, serving the Covenant Hierarchs as their Ossoona. At the apogee of his career with the Covenant, he served as the Ossoona of the Prophet of Truth and Prophet of Regret, later bestowed the rank of the Special Operations Officer after the outbreak of the Great Schism. Biography Early Life Uxsa was born on the 28th Age of Doubt, equivalent to the human's early 26th century, on the far east of Sanghelios. He began the compulsory military service at the end of his adolescence, and remains unmarried with no close, non-familial relationships outside of his martial order. Departing from adolescence and reaching adulthood, Uxsa departed from the academy in search for higher disciplinary exercise with his friend, Onho 'Irian to the mountain ranges of Yermo. There, they developed and strengthen their spiritual principles as well as their combat skills. Nearing the 8th Age of Reclamation, the pair returned from their training years and continued their studies in the Sangheili War College. The experiences they absorbed from their training in the mountains made both Uxsa and Onho the top of their class, in terms of close combat and survivability. The pair departed from each other after graduating from their college: Onho joined the Sangheili Ranger Squad of the Special Warfare Group while Uxsa joined the Special Operations under the Major Domo Syen 'Orasee. Early Career Began his service to the Sangheili Naval FLeet at the start of the 9th Age of Reclamation, Uxsa 'Teaum was under Rtas 'Vadum's lance in tasked with the honour of searching for Holy Artefacts and the Holy Rings throughout the Milky Way, enslaving encountered species into joining their cause to achieve the Great Journey as they travelled from systems to systems. After the discovery of and the first battle against the Human populated planet, Harvest, Uxsa 'Teaum became involved in countless battles against the humans and performed to the best of his strength and ability amongst his brethren, slaughtered the humans that challenged the Covenant's path towards its holy journey and prophecy. In later years, Uxsa 'Teaum was later promoted to the title Major Domo for his successful skirmishes against a larger Human forces and of course due to his devotion and contribution to the Sangheili Naval Fleet. As the crusade against the humans continued, the Covenant discovered another human populated planet the humans called Paris IV. Deployed into the battleground, Uxsa led his lance to salvage the human cities and search for the holy artefacts while killing every human in sight. However, he led a failed assault against the Human stronghold during the Siege of Paris IV. The humans defenders manage to draw his assault lance out of the stronghold using their own weapons against them. Before he knew it, the human defenders defeated his lance and escaped before reinforcements arrive. Humiliated and disgraced by his failure on preventing the humans from escaping the planet, Uxsa 'Teaum was forced to leave the Covenant Naval by the order of the Council. The Higher Prophets, however, took his status and situation under consideration and, in secrecy, gave him the rank Ossoona to redeem himself. He was tasked to follow the holy sermons and orders by the High Prophet of Truth and High Prophet of Regret, acting as their eyes and ears within the Outer Covenant Hierarchs. Uxsa 'Teaum answered to no one other than the High Prophets. He became isolated from the other Sangheili, keeping tightly to the Ossoona Code he uphold to. His appearance and position as the mysterious Ossoona became a heated interest by the Council. After the discovery and fall of the fortified human planet, Reach, the Covenant began their excavation for Forerunner Artefacts. Utilising every Scarabs and Starships at their disposal, the Covenant unearthed many Forerunner structures and complex. During one of the excavation, Uxsa 'Teaum came upon a Forerunner Artefact, a terminal hidden deep under a stronghold the humans called CASTLE base. From here, Uxsa became aware of the truth behind the Great Journey. Catalyst of the Great Schism - The Inconvenient Truth Personality Uxsa 'Teaum is known for being a quick and resolute tactical thinker. He served his duties as a loyal servant of the Covenant without any remorse or question. One of many skilful swordsmen and officers of the Sangheili Naval Fleet, Uxsa utilised his arsenals without any hesitance and performed at the top amongst his brethren. Before taking the Oath of the Ossoona, Uxsa expressed great respect and care for his brothers and the lesser species. As one of the Ossoona, Uxsa became a ghost servant within the Covenant. His experience as Major Domo has served him well throughout his years of service in the Covenant as it provided him the necessary elements of a leader. His hatred towards the humans is mere but significant in his career within the Covenant; he viewed the human's arsenals as barbaric and unimpressive and that they tainted several sacred grounds of the Forerunners. When he stumbled upon the terminal hidden beneath the human colony Reach, his faith of the Great Journey and in the Hierarch's sermons was in doubt and questionable though he kept this to himself. When Sesa 'Refumee surfaced and declared that the Great Journey is a lie, thus becoming a heretic, Uxsa's doubt reinforced and he started to question about the prophecy. See Also *CSO-07 Category:Subtank